List of characters outside the Great Valley
The following is a list of the characters who have not as of yet been seen in the Great Valley, but have been prominent at least once in scenes in other places, such as the Mysterious Beyond or the Land of Mists. Archie Archie is an old Archelon, an extinct species of turtle. He lives in a cave just outside of the Land of Mists. He has only ever appeared in . Elsie Elsie is a kind Elasmosaurus who returns Littlefoot, Ducky, Cera, Petrie and Spike to their families at the other side of the ocean at the end of . Greedy Longnecks The "greedy Longnecks" are a group of Diplodocus ''who appear in the original ''The Land Before Time. They are very minor characters, as they are only seen eating from a grove of trees and then leaving. Hidden Runner Hidden Runner (character), voiced by Rob Paulsen, is a green and blue Sinornithomimus. His only appearance, so far, has been in the TV series episode, . He has the ability to blend in with his habitat due to his multi-colored markings, giving the impression that he can turn invisible. Mo's Water Kin Mo's water kin is Mo's family. Mo's relatives all look nearly identical except in that they have different sizes and colors. Mrs. Mama Mrs. Mama is a Diplodocus from the film Journey to Big Water, who was only called "Mrs. Mama" by Ducky, because of her nest of eggs (which Ducky had fallen into). She is credited as "Diplodocus Mom". Rooter Rooter is an elderly Scolosaurus who only appears in the original film, . He spoke to Littlefoot and consoled him after the Sharptooth killed his mother. Sue Sue is a bright pink ''Supersaurus, and she is most well known for defending Littlefoot from a belly dragger who lives in the Icky Gooey Place by stepping on it, in . Not much is known about Sue, due to her short appearances in the film. So far, what we know about her personality is that she's kind. Sue gets a boyfriend in the crater, and leaves with him. Sue is voiced by Bernadette Peters. Tickles Tickles is a Megazostrodon who appears in . He helps the kids find the Night Flower. Tickles' Family with Family, Megazostrodon.]] Tickles' family appear in the branches of a tree, connecting them to the inconveniencing creatures who had crowded the Longnecks out of their feeding grounds. They appear again when the gang first meets Tickles. Category:Lists Category:Characters whose name mirrors their species name Category:One-Movie only characters Category:Land Before Time I introductions Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists introductions Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island introductions Category:Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water introductions Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration introductions Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists characters Category:Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island characters Category:Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water characters Category:Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration characters Category:TV Series introductions Category:TV Series character